


(Splatfest #14) You Gotta Be Squiddin' Me

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [12]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: This is the real deal: squids versus octopi. It's a grudge match without the grudge. All the marbles are on the table, and someone's gonna learn what it means to be taken by the opposite species.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Kinkopolis [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1161965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	(Splatfest #14) You Gotta Be Squiddin' Me

**Author's Note:**

> My sense of time makes it hard to believe that I've gone three months without posting a Kinkopolis fic. Truth be told, I haven't felt super inspired to write any more of these after the lame 'pulp vs. no pulp' Splatfest. However, I decided to get back at it, and I feel pretty satisfied with this one.

"So this is the big one, huh?" Pearl leaned against Marina's back, resting her head on her partner's shoulder. "Squids versus octopi. The ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny." She sighed deeply, planting a kiss on Marina's neck. "I feel bad for you, 'Rina. We're all squids here. There's no way you're gonna be able to win this one."

"You're so cocky, Pearlie." Marina rolled her eyes, tilting her head to allow Pearl to keep kissing her. She was just a smidge annoyed that honestly, Pearl was probably right. All those fighters were going to be squids. Why wouldn't they choose their own kind in this battle? She was definitely going to be outgunned in this case. "It's not about numbers, though. Those who join my side are going to be elite tactical squid kids. You may have the numbers, but I'll have the skill."

"C'mon 'Rina, your five fighters can barely fill a team." Pearl snickered at how Marina tensed up in front of her, teasingly licking her neck, up to her cheek. "If you concede right now, then I'll consider going easy on you in the punishment phase."

"Nice try, Pearlie, but I don't surrender that easily." Honestly, she _did_ consider Pearl's deal, but she wouldn't say that out loud. She hadn't conceded a Splatfest before, and she wasn't planning on doing it now. Even if the odds were stacked against her, she would fight to the bitter end. Of course, she _had_ lost enough Splatfests that getting a lesser punishment _did_ seem like a worthwhile endeavor... But no, she wouldn't give up. She would never surrender. "Bring it on, Pearlie!"

"Oh, I will." She ran her fingers through Marina's hair, giving a playful tug on her tentacles. "And when I win, you're going to _love_ what I have in store for you." Marina gulped, her mind now racing with thoughts of what Pearl had in store for her. What kind of punishment would she have to deal with when she lost? Wait, no, no: _if_ she lost. Pearl wasn't guaranteed a victory. She could still win, no matter how difficult the task may be!

"Well... _You_ will love what _I_ have in store for _you_!" She tried to sound confident, but the laughter coming from her partner made her feel like she wasn't giving off the confident vibe she was looking for. "Just you wait, Pearlie. Just you wait."

"Oh baby, I can hardly wait."

* * *

At this point, Marina was no longer surprised by the losses. They were as constant as Sheldon giving the life story of every new weapon in his shop. Honestly, the only real surprise was that her army in the Splatfest was _bigger_. Yeah, more people chose to join her side, which was strange and very flattering. However, that didn't stop her from losing. Pearl's little army was just too much for hers. Another month, another loss.

Of course, Pearl gloated about her victory because she was a little gremlin, but she loved her little gremlin. Now she just had to wait for whatever punishment was coming her way, and surprisingly it took longer than normal. Usually they would get down to business in a week's time, but a full two weeks had passed before Pearl invited her over. With that much time having passed, it only made her more curious and concerned about what was in store for her.

When she got into Pearl's room, she was surprised to see how clean it was. All the toys and papers detailing their successes were no longer strewn about on the floor, and her clothes weren't thrown in random piles in the corners of her room. Even her dressers and nightstands were completely cleared off. There was a white sheet covering her bed, and several more of them surrounding the bed on the floor. It all seemed surprisingly sterile.

She blushed when she noticed Pearl was already naked, standing there bare and proud. Not that her embarrassment kept her from looking, though. Who wouldn't take the chance to look at Pearl naked when it was presented to them? Certainly not her. She expected to be asked to strip off her clothes pretty soon, and she considered just getting naked right then and there. However, she didn't do anything except for close the door and wait for instructions.

"Glad you could make it." Pearl grinned at her, like she hadn't expected her to show up. Marina rolled her eyes, knowing that Pearl was just messing with her. She _always_ showed up to take her punishments like a good girl. This wasn't going to be any different. "Why don't you take off your clothes? You won't be needing them." Yeah, she'd known this was going to happen. There had never been a punishment that involved her keeping her clothes on.

"Alright..." With a dramatic sigh, she unzipped her top and shrugged it off her shoulders, stepping out of her shorts and removing her underwear. Standing there naked, she blushed as she saw Pearl's eyes ogling her so shamelessly. She was used to it, but there was still something inside her that made her automatically get embarrassed to see someone staring at her so fervently. It also just happened to warm up her insides something fierce. She loved the way Pearl stared at her, whether she was clothed or not.

"Come over and lay on the bed." Pearl beckoned her over, and Marina came without complaint. She laid down on the bed, knowing that Pearl was staring at her breasts. Probably at her butt too. Her Pearlie had a two track mind, after all. "Now stay there." She went over and grabbed Marina's clothes, carrying them to her closet and tossing them inside. Then she vanished into the closet, returning with a strange machine in her hands.

It was a silver, ovular-shaped machine, with thick metal rods coming out of it from all angles. There were holes at the ends of the rods, as if there was something inside it, but Marina couldn't see what it might be, if anything. Pearl took the contraption to the bed, still holding it with a big ol' grin on her face. This was somewhat of a surprise, as Pearl had never been much of a mechanic. Marina had always been the builder in their relationship. Where had she gotten this thing?

"Like it? I had Sheldon build it for me." Pearl held it up proudly, as if _she_ had been the one to build it. "Of course, we had to get help from Spyke, but it's all done and ready to use. I bet you're dying to know what it does." Marina rolled her eyes, wanting to clap back with a bit of a snarky retort. At least she could do that while she wasn't getting completely fucked.

"It looks like a torture device. Are you going to torture me, Pearlie?"

"Wow, you're such a drama queen." Pearl reached underneath the machine and pressed something, and the machine came to life. It let out a low whirring sound before floating out of Pearl's hands and into the air. Honestly, Marina was impressed. Even though this thing was surely going to give her the business in some way, she had to admire the craftsmanship. Pearl had really gone all out to secure... whatever it was.

She reached underneath the machine and pushed another button, and Marina found out what was hiding in those rods. Her eyes widened as long purple tentacles came out and floated right next to her. They dragged along the bed, looking strangely intimidating. She shuddered before looking over at Pearl, silently asking what was about to happen.

"Since us squids won the Splatfest, I figured you should feel how the squid tentacles of yore would feel inside you." That... made a lot of sense. She gulped as Pearl pushed the machine towards Marina. As soon as one of the tentacles brushed against her arm, it started to make a hissing noise. "I can't wait to see this." They didn't have to wait long for that, as it seemed to spring into action the moment it made contact with Marina's skin.

"Woah!" Marina yelped as two of the tentacles wrapped around her arms and lifted them above her head. One of the tentacles removed itself, but only once the other one had successfully wrapped its way around her wrists. She was bound at that point, and a cursory tug proved that the tentacles were stronger than potentially anticipated. Another tentacle started to wiggle its way across her stomach, making her giggle due to how ticklish it made her. Those giggles quickly turned to moans once it got onto her breasts.

It rubbed across her breasts, teasing her nipples and drawing elongated moans out of her. Distracting as it was, she didn't notice another tentacle slithering down between her legs until it entered her pussy. She let out a cry of surprise as she felt the slimy tentacle inside her, unable to grip the bedsheets when it started to thrust in and out of her. Ohh, it was like being fucked by Pearl's strap-on, but a lot more slippery.

She looked to her left, seeing Pearl standing at the side of the bed and fingering herself. Her eyes were glued to Marina, watching her get fucked by the squid-like tentacles enraptured. To be fair, Marina couldn't blame her. If their roles were reversed, she'd be watching just as intensely. Speaking of intensely, the tentacles that were around her had picked up their speed and power. There were now two tentacles forcing their way inside her pussy, spreading her wide as they tried to make room for each other.

"You like being fucked by squid tentacles?" Pearl panted out, her voice affected by her insistent fingering. "I bet you _like_ losing so that you can let me punish you like the big-titted slut you are." 

"N-No, I- Ohhh, _fuck_!" Marina cried out as one of the tentacles started pressing against her clit. She wanted to deny the lewd words Pearl was saying, but they both knew by now that there was some truth to it. It wasn't as if she was _throwing_ the Splatfests, since she didn't have a say in who won or lost. However, it was hard to truly deny that she enjoyed all of Pearl's punishments. They were embarrassing, humiliating, and unbelievably hot. She never came as hard as she did when under the thumb of her tiny little lover with an ego as big as her own ass. Her denials would continue to be spoken, but they would continually ring hollow.

She started to squirm around on the bed as the tentacles had their way with her. Her juices were flowing freely over the two that were in her pussy, and her nipples were hard enough to cut glass under another tentacle's attention. Meanwhile, yet another tentacle, that had up to that point been doing nothing, wrapped itself around her ankles. Now she was bound completely, and with surprising strength, she was lifted up into the air.

"Aahh, hey?!" She had definitely not been expecting that. Letting out a surprised cry, she found herself no longer lying on the bed. She looked over at Pearl, wondering if this was supposed to be happening. With the way she was staring with rapt attention and two fingers slamming in and out of her pussy, it probably was. Her legs were quivering as she fingered herself, unable to take her eyes off her airborne lover. Even though she wasn't the one doing the fucking this time, she was enjoying herself quite a lot. It was written all over her face.

Pleasure was written all over Marina's face too. Once she got adjusted to being up in the air, she fell right back into the throes of pleasure that the tentacles were giving her. In fact, it didn't take more than a couple of minutes being airborne for her to cum. She squealed as her juices gushed out over the tentacles, which refused to relent even as she was captured in the vise of her orgasm. It was making her see stars dancing on the ceiling.

That wasn't the end of her punishment, though: not even close. As she was recovering from her orgasm, the last remaining tentacle that didn't have a hold on her snapped up against her ass. It shocked her, making her cry out as it flopped back down, then snapped back again. It was like a whip cracking against her ass, and it _hurt_ , but not in a bad way. By the third smack, she was whimpering just to avoid begging a machine to keep whipping her big, slutty ass. Pearl noticed, though.

"Oh? I think someone's _enjoying_ getting her big, slutty ass spanked by tentacles." Did anything escape her? She was panting heavily at this point, pawing at her tiny breasts while rubbing her thumb against her clit. Her own orgasm was rapidly approaching. "C'mon, 'Rina. Lemme hear exactly what you are."

"O-Ohh... A-Ahh, Pearlie!" She screamed as her clit started to be rubbed against again. "I'm a slut, Pearlie! I'm _your_ slut! I love showing off my big, stupid tits and shaking my fat fucking ass for you, baby!" She knew _exactly_ what Pearl wanted, and what she wanted was complete degradation. It got her off at an unbelievable pace, and she knew exactly how to get her there. "Oh Great Zapfish, Pearlie! I'm gonna cum again! Your tentacles are making me cum!"

"Oh _fuck_!" Pearl couldn't hold on anymore. Hearing her girlfriend talking like that was too much to bear. Her moans were strangled as she came all over her fingers, her legs shaking from the power behind her orgasm. It was enough to send her falling down to her knees, but she didn't take her eyes off of Marina. This wasn't over, and she wasn't going to miss a single second of it.

Now that her ass was properly reddened, and her pussy was being fucked again, there was another hole that wasn't being attended to. Marina's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull when she felt the tip of the tentacle prodding her asshole. Before she could say anything, it slid inside her, its slippery constitution acting as its own lubrication.

"Great Zapfish!" Both of her holes were now filled, and it was driving her mad with pleasure. Her second orgasm hit her like a powered-up charger, and she screamed to her heart's content as she again came all over the two tentacles. Like before, none of the tentacles gave her a break. They kept fucking her holes with great precision, making her feel fuller than she ever had before.

Next to the bed, Pearl was still going ham on her pussy, not being satisfied with just one orgasm. As long as her machine was still fucking Marina, she would continue to fuck herself. Pleasure was coursing throughout her body, and it kept her squarely on her knees. She had never expected how hot it would be to watch Marina get fucked by a machine's tentacles. Watching her masturbate was hot, but this was something completely different. Honestly, she wouldn't mind seeing this happen again. Maybe in the studio before they were to go live...

"Pearlie! Pearlie!" Marina still had a lot of power in her voice, screaming her partner's name with unrestrained pleasure. Her eyes were squeezed shut, unable to stay open and watch the way the tentacles were molesting her body. She didn't need sight, though: the _feeling_ was all she needed to tip over the edge again. Her juices had completely stained her thighs, and they were dripping onto the sheet covering the bed. Thank goodness for that, since she was making quite a mess. There was a small puddle of her juices right beneath her, and she wasn't done yet.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, and sweat was forming across her arms, forehead, and stomach. This was a bigger workout than she expected, especially between her legs. Her pussy was starting to get a bit sore, but the tentacles seemingly had no plans of stopping, and she wasn't in a position to stop them. All of the pleasure was merging together, making it hard for her to focus on where each spark was coming from. Between the two tentacles in her pussy, the one in her ass, and another rubbing her sensitive nipples, it was as if all the pleasure was coming from one core area. She couldn't even speak anymore: all she could do was moan and drool like the craven octoling she was.

Eventually she lost count of the amount of times she came. Time itself had lost all meaning to her, as did her surroundings. Her brain was completely shut off: the pleasure had taken control of her. There was nothing but orgasms and screams that sounded distant in her ears. Her entire body would shudder violently, rocking around in the air as she was coaxed into yet another mind-breaking orgasm. It was like she was having a real out of body experience, but she couldn't see herself: only feel.

Just as she was about to pass out, the tentacles released her. She grunted as she fell back down onto the bed, her vision still black for several moments. When she finally regained the ability to see, her head lolled over to find Pearl standing at the side of the bed, her hand under the machine. She closed her eyes again, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. It felt like every inch of her skin was covered in sweat, and her quim was coating her thighs. Her fat ass was lying right on top of the puddle she had made from orgasm after orgasm, and she was way too exhausted to give any sort of a damn.

When her eyes next fluttered open, she saw an exhausted but satisfied Pearl pushing another button underneath the machine. At first, she thought it was being turned off, but she couldn't have been more wrong. All of the tentacles suddenly snapped up, facing in her direction. Then all of them started to spit black ink all over her body. She let out a tired squeal, but couldn't get her body to move as all of the tentacles gave her an ink bukkake. When they were done, her naked body was covered in ink, and the tentacles all flopped down after finishing ejaculating on her.

"Nice," Pearl murmured, having reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out her phone. She snapped a couple pictures of her ink-bukkaked partner, grinning as she put her phone away. "Wow, that was a lot hotter than I could've dreamed of. This baby's definitely getting used again."

"Uhnnn..." Marina was too out of it to properly respond. Her blush was hidden beneath the ink sprayed all over her face, though she revealed it a bit by wiping off some of the ink with the back of her hand. Now she understood the reason for the sheet beneath her. Pearl had planned this all along. "Fff..." She couldn't even say real words. Giving up on that, she kept lying on her back and let herself fade in and out of existence.

"That was an awesome fuckin' punishment." She could hear Pearl's voice floating around in the air, but she could no longer focus on where it was coming from. "I hope we have another Splatfest like this so I can set this on you again. Maybe I can make a few tweaks to it..." In the end, she decided that focusing was for losers, and she was just going to pass out, which she presently did: exhausted but more satisfied than she could ever remember being.

"'Rina?" Pearl watched Marina's chest rise up and down, but she didn't respond. "Huh... Guess that was too much of a workout for her." She laughed to herself, looking around at the complete and total mess that they had made. Turning off the machine, she caught it in mid-air and set it down on the ground. Then she put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"This would be a lot easier to clean up if I could call our maid..."


End file.
